The Light orders a pizza
by 41Naf-Redips
Summary: A meeting of the seven most dangerous minds in the world gather for an important meeting... What will they put on their Pizza!


**The Light Orders a Pizza**

**By: 41Naf Redips**

**Disclaimer:** I own squatt of the Young Justice series or anything related to DC Comics, this is just for fun.

Lex Corp Tower, Metroplis  
April 14, 16:30

Seven beings gather in one of the foremost landmarks of Metroplis. Lexcorp Tower, the home of the Lexcorp industries of technology, held the meeting of these people. They had an insidious agenda, one that had to be accomplished at all costs.

"The course has been set. The time is nigh. Soon we will make the world our own plaground. Now there only remains one more checkpoint before we proceed..."

"Come on, I'm hungry!" shouted a young sorceror with devil horned hair.

"Fine, Klarion, I'll hurry up. Lex Luthor, frustrated at his monlogue was denied, sighed. "What do we want for a pizza?"

"I want cheese, extra chesse, sauce, extra sauce, pepperoni, extra-"

"Tsskt, tsskt. No "Women first" rule?" Queen Bee, ruler of Biyala, glared at Klarion.

Klarion motioned his pet cat to climb up on his lap. "I asked Teekl and she wants anchovies" he replied, sticking his tounge out.

"Ooh, I love anchovies!" chimed in Ocean Master, the future ursuper to the throne of Atlantis

"Why would you eat fish? You're an Atlantean" asked QB.

"This is from the Samurai Cat Pizza Parlor from around the upper class area, I doubt that is actual fish" Luthor said.

"And besides" OM started "I love the taste of fish. Me, my brother and his wife eat alot of fish for holidays"

"That's terrible" QB replied.

"Yet so satisfying" OM gleefuly said.

"Ok, so far we have the usual ingrediants, plus extra helpings, anchovies... Ra's, you haven't said anything" Luthor looked directly at the fearsome eco terrorist and leader of the League of Shadows, Ra's Al Ghul.

"You always get food I dislike" he told the group, in a grim manner.

"Oh, cheer up, Ra's-Berry, its a party" the immortal Vandal Savage spoke out.

"I repeatedly told you, never call me that again!"

"You won't let me call you Rassie anymore. Also, don't take that tone of voice with your father, young man"

Ra's was getting more rifed with anger. "You are NOT my father!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I could be all of you people's ancestor"

The other six had looks of disgust and intrigue on their faces. Well, five of them. There was a member who had his brain inserted into a robot body. And he's in love with a gorilla.

"Mallah texted me, he said he's getting hungry, can we just hurry this along?"

"Yeah, he needs to be home to spank the monkey" Klarion muttered in a long line of giggles.

"Aaugh, your voice sounds like you're chugging pinecones!" QB shouted while covering her ears.

"Shut up! You chug pinecones!"

Queen Bee stood up and put one foot on the table. "Feel like a dance, bitch?"

Klarion's eyes glowed red, as did his cat. Teekl jumped on the table and he put his own foot on the table. "I got my blue seude shoes on"

Luthor hastily pulled out a mystical amulet before the two could jump up on the table. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is my specially ordered mystic amulet. I bought this due to the _never ending _chaos of any of these meetings always bring"

"That's not true! three weeks ago nothing happened" Vandal spoke in a accused tone of voice.

"Three weeks ago you snapped my secretary's neck over not having two sugar cubes in your coffe"

"Ohhh...sorry. Immortal habits die hard"

Luthor rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "No fighting, no killing and no property damage for just _**one**_ meeting, please? Or should I unleash the powers of the Timeless Ones?"

The others nodded in agreement. Klarion and QB sat back down.

"Dammit, I lost the list, where were we?"

"As I recall, we were about to order some submarine sandwiches from the locale, Quizzler's Subs"

"Pas si vite, Ra's. We were ordering a pizza" spoke the Brain

"If you love Quizzler's so much, why don't you marry it?" said Klarion

"Its one of the very few modern inventions I'm fond of and I hate the italian cuisine"

"If you hate it so much, why don't you divorce it?" Klarion added. OM 'oohed' like a member of the audience from a Jerry Springer show.

"You really are easily amused, aren't you?" Luthor asked him.

"No, I really like the kid, he's hilarious. I can't believe you didn't want him here"

"What?"

"Oops. Yeah its nothing personal its just that Felix Faust was gonna be our first choice, but since you're a lord of chaos and stuff..."

Klarion gasped. "What? Mister I-ripped-my-name-off-of-a-Christopher-Marlowe story! What's so great about him?"

"Well, for one, he has a storied history with the Justice League, one of the earliest foes for them, I recall" said QB.

"So? I'm a Lord of Chaos! I punch order and control in the balls, I should've been at the top of your list!"

"Being chaos personified also _means_ being chaos personified, if we wanted that much of a wild card we could have chosen the Joker to be within our main circle" QB explained to the infuriated sorcerer.

"Its not that we hate you, kid, its just that you aren't as professional in these meetings as we are" OM said to comfort him, but this was to no avail.

"Bullshit. Did you guys engineer a spell to seperate the old and the young to two seperate pocket dimensions?"

"Ok yeah, you are a terrific sorceror, its just you and QB or you and the Brain always end up fighting over something and totally derailing these meetings"

"Please, can we get back to the order? its getting late and I have alot to do here tomorrow" pleaded Lex.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care"

"I suppose I'll have mushrooms on my part of the pizza"

"Thank you, Ra's. So Bee, Brain?"

"Mallah wants olives"

"I'll just have what the rest of you guys are having"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just want enough to bring back to eat in front of the starving people I have in my dungeons"

Luthor smiled. "You sadistic bitch, I knew we picked you for a reason"

QB smiled back. "Glad I could pass the audition"

Klarion couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Ra's followed suit.

Luthor **finally** called in the pizza. As it was almost half an hour late from the expected deliver time, QB used her pheromones to make the delivery boy give her his wallet, which contained over twenty dollars. She kept it.

As they finished the pizza, Luthor told them, in a sincre manner, to "Get the f! # out". Klarion escorted Ocean Master to Atlantis on his way home. Ra's blended into the shadows. The Brain and Vandal Savage took a secret elevator out of Lexcorp tower while Luthor and Queen Bee walked out of the main entrance, with QB being careful with her identity as she was a dictator and human rights violator. They passed the cyborg Mercy Graves, Lex's secretary, on the way to the front door.

"Evening, Mercy" Luthor said. Mercy nodded.

"She seems happy to see you"

"Part cyborg, not her fault"

They reached the front door when Luthor stopped her. "Hope the pizza is good"

"Yeah. I hope the Marie Antionette lookalike you were dancing with last month likes it too"

"Let it go, will you?" he asked. He had a woman cosplayer dressed up in a Marie Antionette for personal reasons. So personal that even I, the author, couldn't find them.

And with that Queen Bee left the tower. Luthor couldn't stop himself by watching her walk away in her skin tight pants, but had to turn around or QB would find out and try to slap him.

And with a swagger in his step, he walked down the hall and plotted his next vendetta against Superman.

**A/N: **Well this is the last non-Scott Pilgrim related fanfic I'm writting until I can get the next two chapters of "Gideon: Rise to Power" up and running. Sorry for the delays, I've been focused on deviant art and my latest works. Also for the cast here I based slightly on Community; Luthor to be Jeff, Queen Bee to be Britta, Ocean Master to be Troy and Vandal Savage to be Pierce. Brain, Klarion and Ra's are harder to classify, something I have to make more clear next time. I was so tired of the woefully underdeveloped villains the show had and just wanted some humor. Also this is before the totally awesome season 2 so it'll be not overly dripped in the show's continuity.


End file.
